


Double the Closets, Double the Fun

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven - freeform, Asexual Character, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, if I continue this - freeform, it's not actually smutty, more ships to come?, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: a game of 7 minutes in Heaven doesn't go as planned.





	1. let's get this party started

Woojin knew letting his friends drag him to Hwang Hyunjin's 'Valentines Day Bash' was a bad idea. 

Yes, Hyunjin was his friend, and yes he knew people, but that didn't make the pit at the bottom of his stomach disappear. He wasn't even sure why it was there in the first place.

Now, Woojin is not a party person by any means,  he's found more often than not at his apartment hanging out with his friends, or even at the library if he's in the mood for peace and quiet. He's not necessarily uncomfortable around people he doesn't know, but there was _so many_ of them.

'Enjoying the party, hyung?' well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

'I'd be enjoying it more if you didn't invite the whole damn school.' the only response he got was a chuckle and a lazy smirk.

He really needs new friends. Speaking of them, they're all here, so where the hell were they.

He scans the room slowly, yet spots no one he knows. He's been to Hyunjin's house with them plenty of times though, so he knows most of them are probably in Hyunjin's room.

Which is upstairs, and all the way across the hall from where he currently stands. Now that may not seem like a very long distance, but when there are hundreds of horny teens standing in the way of you and your destination, and you factor in the fact that Hyunjin's house is fucking  _huge_ , it may as well be all the way across the damn country. 

But he wants peace and quiet, well, as close as you can get to that in a house full of rowdy teens, so he grits his teeth and starts to maneuver through the crowd. Halfway there, someone grabs his arm, his first reaction is to yank his arm away, and maybe even elbow the person in the face, but when he hears a rather loud 'Hey Wooj! I've been looking for you!' his heart almost stops, because he  _finally_ found someone he knows, and the fact that it's  _Chan._

Now you see, Woojin and Chan are good friends,  _best_ friends. And that's great and all, but Woojin has had a big fat crush on Chan since freshmen year, he's a senior now.

They met in 8th grade, when Chan moved from Australia to South Korea, and back then ( _and still now, if we're being honest_ ) Woojin was the nicest guy in school. The teachers knew it, the students knew it, hell even some people who worked at the shops by their school knew it. 

The Principal had asked Woojin to show Chan around, maybe even tutor him in Korean, at first Woojin just though this would be another snobby foreigner who thought they were better than everyone else. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The first thing Woojin noticed about Chan, was his hair. It wasn't bad, it was just so,  _curly._ Woojin found it endearing ( _he still does_ ) The second thing he noticed, was his face. In particular, the nervous smile the boy wore, and his  _dimples._

Woojin still dies a little inside when Chan smiles.

Ever since the first time they met, Woojin promised himself to try and make the boy smile like that every time they saw each other. 

He's never broken that promise, and he doesn't plan on breaking it anytime soon.

After Woojin had showed him around, he thanked Woojin in endearingly shaky Korean. 

Woojin remembers it as clearly as if it had just happened yesterday, he wonders if Chan remembers it as well.

'Hi Channie' is the only reply he can come up with, after he breaks out of his trance. Chan still beams at him as if he just came up with the cure for cancer, and he feels himself falling in love a little bit more. Chan has always made him feel special, made him feel  _normal_. 

Chan motions to the staircase with his hand, Woojin nods.

When they arrive upstairs, Woojin almost feels like he can breathe properly again. It barely takes them a minute to find Hyunjin's room, and they don't bother to knock before entering.

When they open the door, they see their friends sitting on the floor. When Chan makes their presence known by shouting, 'Did you miss us?' he takes his seat on the floor. Even though Hyunjin's room is fairly big, Chan ends up sitting right next to him. 

'What are we doing?' Chan asks, 'Truth or Dare' Minho responds with a faint smirk.

This will truly be a night to remember.


	2. let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me

Woojin agreed to play without much hassle after Chan agreed and Hyunjin returned after grabbing some beers.

That was his first mistake. 

Woojin got the faint feeling that his friends were planning something, if the frantic looks sent at anyone but him and Chan and the incessant giggling were anything to fo by. But he decided, did he really care?

And that, was his second.

'Felix!' Jisung yelled, 'Truth or dare?' The mischievous glint in his eye was a bit scary, if Woojin was being honest.

Felix held up a finger, cracked his beer open, and chugged some of it. He smirked, 'Dare.' Jisung lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Switch shirts with...' He paused, seemingly contemplative though everyone except Felix and the other victim knew who he'd pick, 'Changbin hyung!'

Felix blushed, but if anyone asked he would blame it on the alcohol. He hesitantly pulled his plain white tee over his head, while Changbin did the same with his dark hoodie. Hyunjin wolf whistled and Felix slapped his chest indignantly.

They all laughed when the exchange was done. Though Felix's shirt was a bit big on himself, it was snug on Changbin's buff frame. And Felix was absolutely drowning in Changbin's already large hoodie.

'Minho hyung!' Felix slurred a bit, already feeling the affects of his beer, 'Truth or dare?' Minho sighed, before muttering  _truth._

Felix cackled maniacally, 'Do you currently have a crush on anyone in this room?' Minho rolled his eyes, and nodded his head which made Felix giggle like a schoolgirl, and Jisung ask  _hyung, how could you! We're supposed to be best friends and you didn't even tell me you had a crush on somebody?_ He whined and pouted and Minho just sat there, staring at Jisung seemingly asking himself how he fell for such an idiot.

Woojin was terrified. Minho was notoriously ruthless with his questions and commands during games like these.

'Prepare yourself boys,' Minho said, and Woojin was not prepared, ' This dare is a bit odd in style for this game, but I've always wanted to do this.' He said as he chugged the rest of his bottle, setting ot on the middle.

'I'm going to spin this bottle, twice. Whoever it lands on has to go in the storage closet with each other for...seven minutes.' He finished with a smirk. Minho's intentions were obvious, that much was true.

Minho muttered a  _here goes nothing,_ and spun the bottle.

It landed on Chan. Woojin was grateful that it wasn't him, but simultaneously saddened that Chan would be going into a closet with someone-

Minho spun the bottle a second time.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bottle came to a stop, right in front of-

_Himself?_

Woojin was definitely not prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe it's been over a year since i posted the first chapter...


End file.
